opilionesfandomcom-20200214-history
Anaceros humilis
Anaceros humilis Lawrence, 1959 is the type species of the genus Anaceros (Laniatores:Biantidae). Taxonomy *''A.h.'' Lawrence, 1959:74Lawrence, R.F. (1959) Arachnides-Opilions. Faune de Madagascar, Publications de L’Institut de Recherche Scientifique Tananarive – Tsimbazaza, 9, 1–121, 35 figs. Specimens Diagnosis M - Brun jaune à teinte rougeâtre, noir autour des yeux, tibias et metatarses des pattes un peu noirâtres. Surface dorsale, fig. 23a de dessus, fig. 23b de profil, les yeux à cornées fortement convexes, presque semi-circulaires, plus éloignés l'un de l'autre que du bord latéral de la carapace; toute la carapace à dense revêtement de petits granules, en particulier en arrière et sur les côtés des yeux, moins dense en avant des yeux, aires I et II avec deux petits granules coniques, III avec environ quatre granules, IV avec environ six granules coniques, ceux-ci saillants hors d'une granulation de fond mais ni grands, ni épineux. Surface venfrale. - Sternites avec une ou deux rangées transverses de petits granules ronds; hanches I à dense et uniforme revêtement de petits granules ronds, aucun d'entre eux agrandis; hanches II, III et IV avec des granules progressivement plus faibles et plus épars, ceux des hanches IV relativement petits; articulation des hanches marquée par une simple et forte rangée de granules ronds un peu plus grands que ceux des hanches I. Pédipalpe, fig. 23c vu du dehors, seuls le tibia et le tarse avec de grandes épines papilliformes terminées par des soies; fémur et patella seulement à granules terminés par une soie; tibia très long et fort, un peu plus de double du tarse. Chélicères, fig. 23d de dedans; article II armé de très grandes dents triangulaires à bords irréguliers. Pattes inermes, fémur IV presque droit, tarse I à distitarse de deux articles, celui du tarse II de trois articles; tarses III et IV avec une scopula sur la face ventrale du dernier article, formée de poils modifiés, courbés délicatement à l'apex, fis. 23e, tous à peu près égaux et formant une brosse à bord régulier; les poils de la scopula sont de largeur égale, ni renflés, ni pointus à l'apex, mêlés de quelques soies pointues. Longueur du corps 2,4 mm; pédipalpe 3,6 mm. F. - Ce que je considère comme la f est bien plus petit, à pédipalpe plus court et bien plus grêle, pas beaucoup plus épais que la patte IV; l'article II des chélicères est tout à fait inerme sur sa face antérieure (je considère les grandes dents comme un caractère du m). Pour le reste, identique aux m et avec les mêmes granulations. Longueur du corps 2 mm. Translated by Google: Male: Yellow brown with a reddish hue, black around the eyes, tibias and metatarses of the legs a little blackish. Dorsal surface Fig. 23a from above, Fig. 23b of profile, the eyes with cornea strongly convex, almost semi-circular, more distant from each other than the lateral edge of the carapace; The entire carapace has dense coating of small granules, especially in the back and on the sides of the eyes, less dense in front of the eyes, Areas I and II with two small conical granules, III with about four granules, IV with about six conical granules, these protruding from a granulation of the bottom but neither large nor spiny. Ventral surface Sternites with one or two transverse rows of small round granules; hip I has a dense and uniform coating of small round granules, none of them enlarged; hips II, III and III with progressively weaker and more scattered granules, those of IV are relatively small; the joints of the hips are marked by a simple and strong row of round granules a little larger than those of I. Pedipalps Fig. 23c seen from the outside, only the tibia and the tarsus with large papilliform spines terminated by setae; Femur and patella only with granules terminated by a seta; Tibia very long and strong, a little more than double the tarsus. Chelicerae Fig. 23d from within; Article II armed with very large triangular teeth with irregular edges. Legs, femur IV almost straight, tarsus I to distitarse of two articles, that of the tarsus II of three articles; Tarses III and IV with a scopula on the ventral surface of the last article, formed of modified hairs, delicately bent at the apex, fig. 23rd, all roughly equal and forming a regular brush at the end; The hair of the scopula is of equal breadth, neither swollen, nor pointed at the apex, mingled with a few pointed setae. Length of body: 2.4mm; pedipalp: 3.6mm. Female: I consider the female is much smaller, with shorter palepalps and much more slender, not much thicker than leg IV; Article II of the chelicerae is quite smooth on its anterior surface (I consider the large teeth as a character of the male). For the rest, identical to the male and with the same granulations. Length of body: 2mm Notes *Location: Madagascar (Maroantsetra, Ambodivoangy) Literature *Lawrence, 1959:74 References Category:Fauna of Madagascar